It Can Get a Bit Crazy
by I'mAGoatFish
Summary: Austin travels to Ohio to see his brother, Jeff the Warbler, and brings Ally, Dez, and Trish with him. And yes, it will be crazy. Hopefully I wrote this well. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ally stumbled down the stairs, carrying two bulging suitcases. "You could've helped," she said with an exasperated sigh, blowing the hair away from her face. Austin just shrugged. "I had other things to do. I was talking to Jeff," he replied, tucking his pink iPhone back into the pocket of his skinny jeans. Ally glared at him. "You're unbelievable," she giggled. "But adorable, you have to admit," Austin replied sweetly. Ally only grinned and shook her head. "Ready to go?" she called up the staircase. Trish and Dez emerged from the practice room, each carrying their own luggage. Dez had a small cage under one of his arms. "What are you doing with that?" Austin asked. "Oh, this? It's my hedgehog." Dez smiled as if this were the most normal thing. "You can't bring that to Ohio with us. It'll cause too much trouble on the plane," Ally pointed out. "Why?" Dez whined. "I can keep it in my lap the entire time!" He protested. "No!" Austin, Ally, and Trish shouted in unison. "Fine," Dez said, pouting. "I'll just leave him with my sister." He pulled out his phone to call her. Austin, Ally, and Trish sighed in relief. A combination of Dez, a hedgehog, and an airplane would only cause chaos. "Are we gonna leave or not?" Austin piped up. "Let's get out of here!" The four then proceeded to rush out the door, Ally locking the Sonic Boom behind them.

The afternoon sun shone brightly down onto the sidewalk, heating the pavement and causing the group to try and shield their eyes from the sudden light. Palm trees lined the road, planted evenly in the short, clipped grass. The airport was packed that day, filled with bustling crowds of strangers. Even the cab ride seemed squished. Lines were terribly long, so the group passed the time chatting and getting to know more about Austin's family. Austin explained to them that he was the only one who chose to stay in Miami, while Jeff went to Ohio with their father after their parents' divorce. He told them about Dalton and McKinley, and that they should not get involved in any of the situations at either of the schools; it could get a bit crazy.

Soon the line died down, allowing the friends to finally get their tickets and leave to search for the gate. Numerous food stands were lined up along the sides of the walkway that made their mouths water. "Can we please get food? Please?" Austin begged. "I'm starving." Ally rolled her eyes. "You're Austin," she retorted. "You're always starving." Dez looked at Austin and they both grinned. "What are you two smiling about?" Ally snapped. "They have pickles!" Austin and Dez both said, gesturing to a nearby food stand. Ally loved pickles. It was obvious she was trying to resist the urge to eat now. She wouldn't give in. Austin and Dez tried to persuade her further. "But you love pickles!" "Yeah, they're your favorite food!" They were desperate, and they knew that if Ally bought something to eat, she would have to let them eat too. "Fine," Ally eventually said, annoyed by Dez and Austin's nagging. She settled with a pickle in a bag (no surprise there) and Austin, Dez, and Trish all decided on cheeseburgers from a fast food booth. It was getting later, and Ally was starting to worry about getting to the flight on time. The food lines were not any shorter than any of the other lines at the massive airport. Now came the challenge of finding the gate. Austin glanced down at his ticket. "Gate 45," he said. He looked around for a moment, then pointed to a large sign at the end of the hall on the right side. "Here!" he said. The four checked their tickets, strode down the hallway, and boarded the flight to Lima, Ohio.

**(A/N) Soo… Did you like it? Review please! Yes, I know Dalton is actually in Westerville, but I'm pretty sure Lima is bigger. So let's just pretend there's an airport there. Then they can go to Westerville from Lima and it will be fun. Also this chapter is very short. I guess you can say it's just, like, a preview for what is to come. Sorry I took so long to update. I was busy for most of the summer, and right now I'm in the middle of nowhere so It's hard to upload. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Jk. No I won't. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! You know who you are. Bye for real now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the Lima/Westerville area of Ohio, things were peaceful. Sort of.

Jeff shrugged and covered his ears one more time as another loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by an angry, "WESLEY!". "Wes should really stick to academics," Jeff told Nick, who was sitting beside him in his room. The sound of an explosion racked the dormitory, but the students barely batted an eye. "Eh. Maybe he'll get better," Nick replied, talking loudly over the sound of the fire extinguisher. "Or maybe not," Jeff said, snickering as a food and who-knows-what-covered Wes appeared in the doorway. "The kitchen's fine, don't worry," Wes reassured them cheerfully. It did not seem very convincing. "Quit laughing," Wes huffed. He then turned around and pranced off, completely unaware that the entire back of his pants was ripped and almost gone, revealing _very_ colorful underwear. At this point Nick and Jeff were clutching their sides, unable to keep from laughing any longer. Nick got up for a moment to snap a picture with his phone. Unfortunately, Wes heard the noise it made and became suspicious. He poked his head back in the doorway. "You'd better not put that on any social networks," he warned. "Or I will make it a point at next practice to injure you with my gavel." The two boys were now laughing even harder, while Wes remained with a stern expression. "Nope," Jeff giggled. "This is going on everything." "Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and possibly Tumblr," Nick added. "No, it isn't!" Wes howled, reaching for Nick's phone before successfully yanking it out of his hand. "Hey!" Nick said, still laughing. Wes was now running through the hallway and into the main corridor of the dormitory, screaming, "I will not be a victim!" and holding Nick's poor phone up high in triumph, all with Jeff and Nick hot on his heels. Of course, Austin and his friends decided to choose _this _particular moment to walk in through the huge double doors of the building. They were probably not prepared for what they were to be met with. Jeff was draped over Wes's back, reaching for the cell phone, and Nick was lying face-up on the ground, attempting to pull the phone away from Wes by using his body weight. David stood near them, trying to stop the fighting by screaming at the three boys. Wes had his back (and rear-end) turned towards the door, and I'll remind you that the back of his pants was still pretty much gone. All of this froze when Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish walked in. Ally looked at Austin with wide eyes, giving him a "care to explain?" look. Austin sighed and finally said, "Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff started babbling all at once, but Jeff eventually calmed the others down and explained how Wes stole Nick's phone and how he and Nick were trying to get it back. "They were going to post an embarrassing picture of me on, like, every social network!" Wes protested. "I'll steal and hide your favorite gavel if you give it back," Jeff said with a smirk. Nick grinned. "That should do it," he said. He was right. Wes's head whipped around. "Not my gavel!" he whined. "Then give it back," Jeff said. "Fine," Wes said, finally giving in. "I'll just go to bed then." With that he turned heel and trudged up the stairs. David went with him, and comfortingly put a hand on Wes's shoulder. "It's okay, Wessie. You have a nice butt," he murmured, while purposely keeping it loud enough for people downstairs to hear. "Aw, thanks, Boo!" Wes said with a cheeky grin. David then proceeded to pick Wes up bridal-style, carry him to his room, literally throw him into it, shut the door, then walk quietly to his own room. "Are they together?" Austin asked. Nick and Jeff shook their heads. "They're both straight," Nick said as if everyone should have known that already. Dez, Trish, Austin, and Ally still looked baffled by how weird the whole event had been. Jeff yawned. "It's getting late, you guys," he said. "I think we should figure out where everybody's gonna sleep." "We're only allowed two guests per student, so two of you can stay in my room and two can stay in Jeff's room," Nick explained. "M-kay," Ally mumbled, too tired to protest sleeping in a stranger's dorm room. The four slowly hauled their bags out of the taxi, whose driver was quite unhappy, and dragged them up the stairs to Jeff's and Nick's room. Everyone settled down quickly, as sleep overcame them almost immediately.

**(A/N) Guys. I know when you read my stuff and don't review. I get emails for ALL notifications. So I always know when you favorite the story or follow me but don't review the story. Please review. I hope I wrote this chapter well. It kinda seems like something that would happen in CP Coulter's Dalton, except without the Disney Channel characters. And I'm sure Mama CP would have done a much better job than I did. I tried to make this chapter as weird as possible. It was super fun to write. The next chapter will hopefully involve New Directions and some of the antics there. Kbai.**


End file.
